bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Yassi Pressman
|hometown = Antipolo City, Rizal |occupation = Actress, model, dancer, VJ, Singer |TwitterUserName = Yassizzle |InstagramUserName= yassipressman |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 1: Celebrity Edition |Currently1 = Evicted |TimesNominated= 1 (Week 2) |Place = 5th |Days = 23 |TimesSaved = 0 (Week 31) |Ligtask = 1 (Week 2) |SeriesFullName2 = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 4: The Dream Team |Currently2 = Walked |Place2 = Wildcard Celebrity (13th Overall) |Days2 = 178 (1 in house)}} Yasmin Isabel "Yassi" Pressman was a Celebrity Housemate during the Celebrity Chapter of Pinoy Big Brother 7. She then became a Wildcard Housemate for the season's Dream Team chapter only to quit after winning the 4th Lucky Spot Competition due to prior commitments. Yassi was known as a friendly housemate inside the house. But a few of her fellow celebrity housemates got suspicious if she's showing her true self because they noticed that Yassi shows nothing different to what the kind of Yassi they see on television. She then defended herself and said that she was genuinely true to herself and that what they see on TV is her true self, that there's no showbiz side of her. On Week 4, she failed to get the 2nd Lucky Star spot, losing to Nikko Natividad & McCoy DeLeon who got the highest amount of save votes. Throughout Week 26, each of the evicted Celebrity Housemates including her entered the house as a house guest to the adult housemates and participated in their Comedy Show Weekly Task. It became a way for the Adult Housemates to choose who they want to become the Lucky Celebrity Housemate. After voting, Yassi only got 1 vote out of 7 Adult Housemates who voted. The slot was given to Nonong Ballinan who got the majority votes of 5 out of 7. On Week 27 however, she was brought back to the house as a Wildcard Housemate, together with Elisse Joson. She and Elisse had to compete against each other for the 4th Lucky Spot Competition, in order to complete the Dream Team's Lucky Stars. Yassi originally won the competition but she decided to give up the slot and give it to Elisse instead, due to her conflicts with her work as she portrays a major character in Ang Probinsyano. Biography The Dance Floor Dream Girl of Antipolo Tagged as the Dance Floor Dream Girl of Antipolo, actress and dancer Yassi Pressman is sure to add the “sizzle” in Big Brother’s house. Having earned recognition for her dance covers of popular dance hits such as Rihanna’s "Work" and Redfoo’s "New Thang," Yassi is an active face in show business, doing movies and teleseryes in other networks. Last year, Yassi, who is also a music channel VJ, released a self-titled album. A proud BFF to actress Nadine Lustre and a member of the celebrity clique Cinegang which includes Nadine, James Reid and Andre Paras, Yassi has starred in Diary ng Panget the movie, Talk Back and You’re Dead, Wang Fam and Girlfriend For Hire, among others. How far will she go to fulfill Big Brother’s tasks? Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Celebrity History Task History Competition History Nominations History Dream Team History - Wildcard Housemate Competition History Nominations History Post Big Brother * Yassi became the new addition to the action drama series Ang Probinsyano as the reporter, Alyana who eventually became a major character in the series. Yassi Pressman-1.jpg|Yassi Pressman at the 2018 ABS-CBN Ball 31907813_1024529777697745_6925679574193799168_n.jpg|Yassi Pressman in 2018 31928271_1348584878574484_5576746271982485504_n.jpg|Yassi Pressman during the 2018 Box Office Entertainment Awards Trivia *Yassi returned to the house twice to compete for a slot to the Dream Team. First was when she returned to the house for the Lucky Celebrity Housemate twist and second was when she returned as a Wildcard Housemate for the 4th Lucky Spot competition in which she actually won, however she opted to Voluntary exit due to the conflicts in her work. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:Walkers Category:13th Place Category:Asian-English Contestants